The Smiling Moon
by GreenFantasy64
Summary: Underneath the smiling moon a princess is running for her life. Will she be safe or die at the end?


**The Smiling Moon **

Link/Zelda. Little of Dark Link/Zelda. (Zelink, Dark Zelink)  
Link is a royal guard and Zelda is a princess running away from a werewolf that wants to kill her during the night. The werewolf is Dark Link send by someone wanting her dead before the day she is crown Queen.

A/N: Sorry about that on top^ I wrote that myself when I barely started writing/typing this on DraftPad. I dont feel like getting rid of it. Just to let you readers know but this isn't a romance one-shot. In fact this is an one-shot.

_I, **GreenFantasy**, do not own anything in the The Legend of Zelda. I simply created this one-shot for Legend of Zelda Fans to read._

_Enjoy._

* * *

Panting in fear, pushing aside the hanging thin branches before they could hit her face, Princess Zelda was running for her life. Crickets and owls' hooting along with other creepy noises didn't help.

She was running barefooted— her high heel shoes had been abandoned to help her get a higher chance to run away faster. Every sudden hoot made her almost trip to the wet grassy ground. Every little pain from her feet she tried her best to ignore and continued on running. Stepping on a fist size rock that was press to her skin was ignored. Ending a small bug's life was ignored no more how much she winced and felt disgusted by it. She can't afford to slow down or stop.

Her heart sink when she heard a deep wolf's panting behind her back. A snarl that almost sounded too close for comfort. She had knew that he allowed her a thirty second head start for the thrill of a chase.

Her right hand started to glow a warm golden color. The Triforce of Wisdom had appeared again on her.

She tripped from not seeing the low log. A cry of surprise escaped her lips, her hands instantly in front of her to safe herself from the fall. "Oof!" Laying down on the floor Zelda could feel how tired her legs had become from all the running. She gently bite her lower lip to stop herself from crying. Her long brownish-golden hair flowed down her bare shoulders that her thin straps had once rested at.

In front of her laid a rough rock that could do serious damage if throw with enough force. She grab it quickly in her fist, summoning Light Magic in a low words.

She could sense the wolf behind her now. The creature was pacing behind her with its eyes focused on her. She could feel them. "GIVING UP PRINCESS ZELDA? HOW BORING." The creature's voice was deep and similar to a male's voice, but inhuman like. There laid a rumbling sound in its voice.

The Princess looked over her left shoulder to send a glare at the creature. Already she could feel her magic coursing through her hand to the rock. She took a little time to see the creature that chased her through the Farore Forest at nighttime.

It looked similar to a Werewolf, but in a shadowy form and with bright red eyes. From its tail the shadow floated up to the air for a few seconds before disappearing. The werewolf took a step forward baring its teeth at her, towering her with the smiling moon above him.

Now!

Zelda threw the rock, that suddenly glowed with her magic, at the werewolf with a sharp cry. The golden rock hit it right in the stomach. The creature let out a howl of pain. The shadows that had hold itself together broke apart, the red eyes burned out. She looked where the werewolf had just stood in surprise. Did she kill it? Was it dead?

Her questions was answered when the shadows started to form again. Only this time to a man form. Skin deadly gray and white hair stood out along with his eyes. His eyes were sending his angry straight at her with him snarling at her. "That's not nice Princess," he snapped at the princess.

Killing ME is not nice, Zelda thought warily. She wished that a random guard would appeared to save her in time. If only she haven't used most of her powers in training to approve it during the day. With no weapons with her and out of magic energy Zelda brace herself for death.

"Hyaah!"

The air was sliced. Zelda opened her eyes to see a man wearing a green tunic not facing her. His upper back hunch, holding on to a purple handle sword. He had a matching color hat and she could see that the man had blonde hair. He straighten up. The shadow like person was no where in sight.

The man turned around to face her, the badge of the Hyrule symbol show clearly in his left chest at the young woman. The symbol of the Triforce on top of a bird with its wings spread out. A Hyrule Royal Guard.

Was she close to the Hyrule Castle? Close to sweet, safe home?

Her eyes widen when she saw that on his left hand there glowed a Triforce. A piece on the opposite triangle stood brighter than the other two. The Triforce of Courage.

A dark presence appeared behind her that made her mouth form a small "o." She scrambled up to her feet and quickly got behind the Royal Guard. Looking past him she saw the shadow person took a different form to look similar to this man. The shadow-like guard smirk and lifted his hands to his side. "Won't you please let me do my job by letting me kill the Princess?"

The guard looked at him in disgust. "No." He answered. He reached deep into his pouch and pulled out something that the young princess couldn't see.

"Why not? She is like fifteen? Sixteen years old? She is old enough to be killed. Don't make my job hard!" The shadow smiled while a shadow formed a sword in his left hand.

The man scoffed. "You seem to want me to fight you."

Zelda looked down when she felt the man's rough hand putting something into hers. She opened the curled fist to find a tiny bow and three arrows. He wanted her to fight? She let out a breath and allowed the bow and arrows to grow into normal size.

The shadow guard rose an eyebrow at her when he saw the weapons in her hands. She couldn't tell what he was expressing for. "Two against one?" He questioned. He slowly shrugged and smiled.

"You have an evil heart," the guard unexpectedly said.

The creature was caught off guard by the man's sudden statement. He started slowly, "No... No, not just an evil heart. I'm an evil being."

"Than this shall be an easy battle." He showed his sword out. Caught by the moonlight the sword shined out to the creature. The shadow guard eyes widen on the sword. "The Master Sword?!"

What? Zelda couldn't believe what she just heard. She looked at the man's weapon. On the blade it had the Triforce, the purple wings spread out, and how clean the blade was... It was indeed the Master Sword. The weapon that can easily destroy evil.

The Holder of the Triforce of Courage, a wielder of the Master Sword, was there anything else that this man had?

The creature shifted backwards away, looking uncomfortable. The man saw this. "You don't want to fight me than?" He asked with a serious tone. Zelda could imagine him rising up an eyebrow.

The guard snarled in reply, taking another step back. Zelda stopped him by asking him a question; she had to know why. "Who sent you and why did that person want me dead?"

It work from stopping the creature from leaving. He shrugged, "As long as the person pays me upfront I don't care who the person is. But I can tell you why they want you died. It's because they don't want you to become Queen tomorrow. It seems once you become Queen they won't be able to control the throne through you. And you probably won't marry their son since you will have a final saying in your future husband." He paused, putting a finger to his lips, looking upward at the dark blue sky. "If you like you can pay me more to silence their whining."

The Larune family? They were the only family that hated her with a passion. "They told you all this?" Zelda said, ignoring his last sentence.

He looked back at her. "The woman sure loved to talk." She almost nodded, but stopped herself. The woman that loved to talk was the wife of Larune, the only noble woman that never learned to stopped her big mouth. Princess Zelda knew if she was to survive then she had to have the Larune family killed for having the soon-to-be Queen assassinated. It was the Law of the Royal Hyrule.

The guard shifted a bit, releasing an impatient sound. "Don't think you can put the blame on someone else. For the price of almost assassinate the soon-to-be Queen is death. You and the people that paid you will face it."

The shadow guard smirked and looked at the princess in the eyes. "I promise to be a good little boy next time if you let ME go," he taunted at her.

She didn't need to figure out what he meant in 'a good little boy next time.' The princess said nothing but sent a glare at him. She then realized that the guard was looking at her in the corner of his eye.

The guard opened his mouth to speak but the shadow smirked, let out a wave at them both, and faded into the shadows. The princess felt a perk on her left cheek, surprising her. She turned around to hear only, "Till next time princess."

The guard growled softly. He turned around to face his princess. "It's best if you return to your Castle, my Princess. I wouldn't let the creature get away." She grab his left arm to stop him from walking—no, from _running_ off.

"Wait! It's not wise to leave a defenseless princess in a forest just for her to simple walk home!"

He said nothing for a while, just staring at her. "Alright," was his final reply. He grab her hand in his own and tug it to make her follow along. She saw that he was holding onto her right hand with his left. Both of their Triforce glowed together in harmony, brightening the area around them.

She almost trip from her own feet but his hand hold her upfront. Grabbing a handful of her pink dress, Zelda did her best to keep up with his speed. She also remember that she was holding onto his bow and arrows. And she was barefooted. She cleared her mind of the thoughts because there was simple answers: one, she will give back his bow and arrows when she has the chance, and two she should worry over her feet until she reached home.

The Princess of Hyrule looked at the man with curious eyes in front of her. She wanted to know who he was. "Who are you?" She voiced her question out loud to him.

He pushed aside a branch out of their way. "My name is Link, your Highness," He said nothing more than that. The young woman looked disappointed at his back, but in her best way since she was walking, shrugged it off. At least she learned his name: Link.

Zelda saw that he was looking up over the crowding trees. She tilted her head slightly up. Already they both could see the outline of the Hyrule Castle over the tall dark trees. She swiped away a bothersome mosquito from her right ear.

"Did I really walk that far away from home?" She questioned out loud.

The guard, Link, stopped— causing Zelda to stop also. "Now did you mention that— Why are you way over here and how did you happen to walk past all your guards? If I haven't followed that voice—"

"You heard that voice also?" Princess Zelda cut him off. "That lullaby voice?" He nodded. "I followed that voice also, but it turned out to be thats shadow creature's voice, lunging me to him. I can't believe that I walk that far from home!"

They started to walk in a slow pace again. Zelda remembered how sweet that creature's voice was— in a smoothing manner it seem, like a dream. It was just her and that voice, beckoning to come to its source. To be killed.

The young woman looked at the man again without him knowing. "Thank you— for saving me."

"It is my job to protect you, your highness." Link stated honesty.

She rose an eyebrow on the title 'your highness' and what the man said to her. She also didn't miss the fact that his eyes turned warm at her.

1~1~1~1

There were no guards in patrol when they entered the Castle Grounds. It felt strange to the young woman. All her life she was used to seeing bunch of guards walking around the field and inside the castle. Where are all the guards? Zelda wondered.

"That's strange." Link murmured. She silently agreed with him.

A different yet familiar voice answered, "Oh, silly me! I forgot to mention—"

The both whipped around to see the dark reflection of Link again. In a breeze the Royal Guard slide out his Master Sword and pushed her behind him. She summoned one of the three arrows and readied it. The shadow being raised up his hands in mocking surrounded. "Don't hurt me," He requested with a smile. "I'm being a good boy for now." The princess almost rolled her eyes on his last sentence, but lowered down the bow and arrow.

"What do you want?" Link demanded at it.

The shadow creature answered, "I just forgot to mention that some of the guards are... taking a deep nap while other guards are fortunately enough to be in my spell trap. They'll be coming back shortly from their little adventure of the Dark World." He paused and vanished for a bit.

Zelda released a small gasp as she felt cold fingers tracing her own. On her left shoulder she felt someone's head resting on it. It was the shadow being. She heard Link almost growl to see it hugging the princess.

"I killed the ones that hired me, Princess Zelda," He breathed into her ear in a seductive manner.

Her face turned shocked on his words. "Do you mean every Larune family or just.." She didn't complete her question. He didn't answered, but rubbed his cold chin in her covered shoulder. She alnost thought she heard him purred into her hair but ignored it. Every child of the Larune family slaughtered by one man— no, by one creature in not even a hour. Not even calling this creature a monster will help voice her angry and yet fear of him. Her eyes turned watery but Zelda didn't shed a tear.

"I had to killed them, Princess Zelda. If I can't kill what I was hired for then I must kill the hirers and their family. It's part of our Law— you wouldn't understand it. Plus you wouldn't have to get your pretty hands bloody."

Link sent a glare at his dark reflection. "Let go of her," He demanded.

The shadow being slowly did and walked away from her. "Jealous that I hug the princess?"

Just as the shadow creature asked that question, Zelda asked her own to him. "Why are you still in that form?" Zelda questioned him. She turned around to face him, her cheeks slightly red.

He answered right away, "I like this form— might use this looks for a while. In fact, you may call me Dark Link!" He grinned and mocking bow to them both.

Link snapped, "There is no way you're going to look like me." Zelda looked at him. The silent guard that barely says a lot looked mad. Dark Link just waved and stepped back into the shadows casted by the trees. They could hear his words echo around them, "I'm glad that I didn't kill you now, Princess. I'm starting to like you. So Link don't you dare steal her away from me." His last words sounded playful that made Zelda blush.

"I hate him." Link said out loud, putting away once more his Master Sword. Zelda turned around and walked toward him, ignoring his statement. She took a breath to calm herself. There is no way I'm going to like him, Dark Link!

"Here," She started to say while holding up the bow and arrows. "I forgot to give you your items back."

He looked at the items in her hands then at her. "Keep it, your Highness. Considered them my gift to you." She looked at him touched. "Thank you, Link," She breathed out. Feeling a bit disappointed that she didn't had any pouches in her dress Zelda continued holding onto the bow and arrows.

They continued their way again. Here the owls hooted softly into the night's air, the wind gently touching everything in its way, and fireflies flickered their lights in the Hyrule Castle's Field. Above their heads the moon and the stars stood brighter in the open sky. She felt at peace then when she was at the forest feeling frighten for her life. The sound of grasses be stepped on by her feet reached her long pointing ears. Suddenly sharp pains attacked her feet, making the princess sharply breath out. Once I get inside my room I'm going to apply Red Potion Cream on my feet before I go to sleep, Zelda noted to herself.

Once close to the Castle Walls she saw Link pulled out another item and looked at her. She knew what the item was: A hook shot. Being the Bearer of Wisdom, Zelda also knew that Link wanted her quickly at her room which was above them. "If I may, princess." He hold his hand out. She didn't need to look at his hand. Instead she nodded and grab his warm hand with her free one.

The Royal Guard pulled her close to his body and aimed the hook shoot above their heads. With a soft cry escaping his lips the hook was shoot. They soon followed after it.

1~1~1~1

Zelda sat down on her with a heavy sigh. On her hands she hold the small Red Potion Cream bottle. Link stood— and looked— away from her near the window to the balcony. He was trying to hide it but the princess could see that he was uncomfortable being in her room. She couldn't help but let out a small smile.

"Relax, Link, I don't think Dark Link will be coming again tonight."

The royal guard slowly leaned against the glass doors and replied, "I wasn't worried about that. I was trained never to enter your room unless you were at danger or you allowed me in."

"Oh, really? At least I have at least _some_ good guards here then. I meet some that are cruel to others by abusing their powers, others that forget to knock before entering, and some that carry too much fear in their hearts."

"I'm nothing like them, your highness. Plus there are other good guards that you have."

She nodded and whispered, "I know— You're different... Just like me." She stared at her surviving fire in her fireplace. Her muscles started to relax on the warm atmosphere. Silence gently fall upon them with only the sounds of the _popping_ coming from the fireplace could be heard.

Link straighten up and turned to open the balcony's doors. He broke the silent air. "I must return to my post before the other returning guards see that I'm missing, your Highness."

She quickly got to her feet, putting the cream bottle on the bed, and rushed toward him. "Wait, from now on whenever we shall meet please call me Zelda. Not 'your highness,' okay Link? I have a feeling that we'll going to be good friends from here on out."

He stared at her for a few seconds before replying, "As you wish... Zelda."

She smiled, feeling pleased on him saying her name. Her eyes zoned out for few seconds as she gave out a soft yawn, covering her mouth before doing so.

"Goodnight Zelda." With that said Link took off. Getting his hook shoot out again he went into the balcony and pointed at the nearest tree. Zelda saw him disappeared underneath the balcony but didn't take a step to see where Link will go. She closed the doors, cutting off the cool night breeze from entering her room, and went to change.

Once she finished putting on a simple lavender night dress, Zelda layed down the pink dress on her bed. The edges torn and ripped, and dirt covered the front from when she had tripped. "I'll have to burn it," Zelda noted to herself. "Then I have to worry about the discoveries of the Larune's family death tomorrow. Also to see how many guards didn't survive last night." She sighed. "Tomorrow might be a longer day than usually."

Grabbing the ruined dress she tossed it into the fireplace. The fire almost close to dying by the gust of wind caused by the dress attacked it. Its flames licking and shallowing at certain parts, the princess watched her dress get destroyed before going to her bed.

Without her knowing her Triforce on her hand slowly faded to a dim light.

Opening the bottle Zelda looked through the glass doors at the moon. At the smiling moon that somewhere at the distance a wolf or maybe a werewolf howled to.

* * *

A/N: On the Law that Dark Link mention, it is stated somewhere in ink that shall an hylian make an deal with any of them at the end they must pay the price— their life including their blood. Dark Link killed every Larune family because of their bloodline (think of the bloodline tree).

I just realized something readers. There isn't a lot of supporters of Dark Zelink in FanFiction! D: In people's profile (...yes, I read several of people profiles...-_-') there is Dark Link/Saria, Dark Link/Malon, Dark Link/some other girl, etc. (T_T) No, Dark Link/Zelda ever crossed your mind? No?

...okay.

Anyway, this was an one-shot story that I hoped you guys enjoyed! :D

Review if you want or not.

~GreenFantasy64


End file.
